


Irmãos

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, one of my first fics, surprisingly saved from being lost to time (and originally posted under a different username)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Uma noite em um bar, Pad reflete sobre os "irmãos" mortos antes de viverem.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	Irmãos

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752647) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



> Nota (2020): Apresento para vocês uma das primeiras fics que escrevi na vida, 13 anos depois ter sido originalmente postada com o username Princess Moony. Sem nenhuma edição e com as notas originais, conforme escrita enquanto ainda estava no ensino fundamental. A tentação de corrigir pelo menos os erros mais gritantes é grande, mas quero preservar minhas primeiras histórias como uma marca do quanto evoluí nesse meio tempo.
> 
> Nota original (2007): Se Harry Potter (ou pelo menos os Marotos e Hogwarts) fosse meu, Sirius não teria sido preso, mas infelizmente a J.K. não aceitou me passar os direitos autorais. Como estou numa fase "Luiz Fernando Verissimo" esta fic foi baseada no conto "Irmãos". Aviso: Slash, Sirem, se você não vê o amor verdadeiro que existe entre eles, favor se retirar ou seguir por sua conta e risco. Antes de me condenarem, gostaria de dizer que todas as histórias que eu leio parecem tão perfeitas como Sirem que acho que vou me dedicar a converter todas as histórias possíveis em Sirem! Mas claro que também tenho idéias próprias... Agora, vamos a fic. Só uma besteirinha, mas eu precisava escrever.

"Moony?"

"Sim?"

"O que é isso?"

"Isso o que?"

"Isso."

"Firewhisky?"

"Não, não isso que eu estou bebendo. Eu quis dizer o que é a vida?"

"Como assim?"

"Você nunca pensou nos seus irmão mortos?"

"Eu sou filho único!"

"E os milhões de espermatozóides?"

"Como assim?"

"Pensa, para eu nascer, pode ter morrido o padrinho do salvador do mundo. Eu posso ter feito algo terrível!"

"Mas também podia ter nascido um traidor que iria matar os amigos e passar a vida preso."

"Talvez. Mas ainda assim, quero dizer, quantos espermatozóides nós já matamos? Quantos bilhões de possíveis filhos?"

"Se você quer parar de matá-los, a escolha é sua."

"Não tão rápido! O que é isso?"

"Você está falando de espermatozóides mortos, então eu pensei que..."

"Não, isso que eu estou bebendo?"

"Ah, firewhisky."

"Ah tá, então tá."

"Então tá o que?"

"Então tá! Vamos para sua casa?"

"Ok! E os espermatozóides."

"Vamos matar alguns bilhões."

Fim


End file.
